Give Me A Chance
by CloverKitten06
Summary: Regina wants a baby, but motherhood isn't as easy as she thought. What happens when she goes to Gold for help? My take on the happenings of S3 Ep9 "Save Henry." Please R/R! One Shot.


**Author's Note: Trying really hard to get back in the swing of writing fan fic. This is my second Rumple/Regina ficlet. I own nothing but my imagination. R/R!**

Give Me A Chance

Mr. Gold looked up as Regina barged into his shop. "How can I help you, Madam Mayor?" he asked. He was a business man after all, despite the fact the mayor treated him as more of a therapist anyway. She always had, but he never really knew why.

Regina smiled. "I want a baby, Gold. And I need your help."

A snort escaped the deal maker. "Well I'm flattered, dearie, but uninterested."

"Not like that!" The mayor snapped. "I want to adopt a baby."

Mr. Gold studied Regina more and his head cocked ever so slightly to the side. "And what, pray tell, brought this on? This sudden desire to enter motherhood."

"None of your business. Can you help me or not?" Regina asked.

Gold continued to watch her carefully. It sent chills up the Mayor's spine. If only he knew how much he still had his old mannerisms. But he didn't. No one remembered who they were. No one except her…

"I can help, dearie. But it's not something you enter into lightly. Parenthood is a…It's a powerful thing. The child becomes your whole world. There's no room for selfishness…" He stared past Regina to the wall opposite him. "None whatsoever," he mumbled. Gold shook his head and focused on the Mayor again. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Regina faltered for a moment before nodding. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Gold, help!" Regina called out from the front of his store. Henry was screaming as if he were in some sort of pain, but the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him. "Gold!"

He huffed and hobbled out from the back room, face twisted in irritation. "What have you done to that poor lad?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Regina said, three steps from bursting into tears. "I haven't done anything to him. He hates me and I don't know why."

Gold shook his head. "Babies can't hate, Regina. It's not in their nature." He winced as the screaming grew louder and leaned his cane against the counter. "Here, give him to me." Gold shifted his weight so it was off of his bad leg in a practiced motion and held out his arms for the boy.

Regina eyed Gold and kept Henry close despite his screaming. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

The pawnshop owner rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt the boy, just let me hold him."

Finally the mayor eased the screaming baby into Gold's arms and watched in amazement as the brutal dealmaker softened into something…different. Regina had never seen this side of Gold, or Rumplestiltskin for that matter.

Gold bounced Henry as much as he could without losing his balance and gave him a rare soft smile. "Easy, little lad, easy," he cooed. "There's nothing to be screaming out. Hush, lad, hush,"

Finally baby Henry's screams dissolved into quiet whimpers and occasional coughs. His tiny hand reached up and brushed against Gold's nose.

The deal maker laughed a little and continued rocking the child. "There you go. See? It's alright. Nothing to be afraid of." He looked up at Regina and his face lost a little of its softness. "You have to be calm around them. If you're calm, so are they. You're trying too hard, dearie. Just relax." He motioned her forward with a quick tilt of his head and gave the baby back to her.

Regina's heart sank when Henry started to get fussy again. "Gold, he doesn't like me," she lamented.

Gold collected his cane and moved so he was standing next to Regina. "You're not relaxed. Just calm down, take a few deep breaths. Talk to him, rock him."

The mayor stared down at the baby and rocked him like Gold said. Finally she spoke. "Please, Henry, I'm doing the best I can. Please stop crying." Tears filled her eyes, much to her shame. "Just give me a chance, Henry. I'll be a good mother. Just give me a chance…"

Henry quieted again and opened his big eyes. The pair stared at each other before the baby smiled big and laughed, reaching up to touch Regina's face.

The former evil queen nearly melted into relief and she hugged her son to her. "How did you know that would work, Gold? I've been talking to him all this time, I've tried everything."

Gold smiled and rested a hand on Regina's shoulder for a moment before moving back to his counter. "Like I said, dearie, you were trying too hard. He knew that. Children are perceptive, and they forgive easily."

Regina kept holding her son close to her and watched Gold carefully. "You've had children… Haven't you?"

Something flashed in the pawnbroker's eyes, but it was gone before she could register what it was. "No. Never had the pleasure…" He cleared his throat before motioning to the back room with his hand. "If you'll excuse me, Madam Mayor, I must get back to work. Good day."

Regina nodded. "Thank you, Gold. For everything."

Gold smirked. "No problem, dearie," he said before disappearing into his room.

The mayor breathed a sigh and smiled down at the baby. "Come on, Henry. Let's go home."


End file.
